Bring Me To Life
by DarkFallenAngel123
Summary: A little oneshot I put together while I was bored, I know it sucks I have writers block. No silent readers!


Bring Me To Life

They were meant for each other…

She was beautiful; her fur was mostly golden with a few black scratches. She had dainty features and seductive curves. He was handsome, with magical silver and black fur. Why did it go wrong? What did she do?

He said he wanted a quiet wedding, no one knew why but Demeter did whatever he said. She walked up the path that lead to the beautiful garden area where they were to be wed. As she approached him he pulled a small sharp blade from his sleeve, he went closer as if he was going to hug her but then he slid his blade in her side and she fell limp in his arms. Munkustrap laughed maliciously and sprinted away…

~*Five Years Later*~

Munkustrap had settled in perfectly with his new mate Cassandra, one day he went out on the porch to get fresh air. He breathed in deeply and let the air blow through his silver fur, he opened his eyes. The blue orbs widened, Demeter? No of course not, she was dead… Or was she?

He shook his head and suddenly she disappeared.

That night Munkustrap dreamt that Demeter was watching him and hating him for what he had done, he woke up in terror. As soon as he opened his eyes he saw her again, she was sitting on the edge of his and Cassandra's bed; weeping. She looked up at him with eyes like daggers, Munkustrap shook his head and she yet again disappeared.

~*One Week Later*~

"I'm sick of you Munkustrap! You've been treating me like dirt, ignoring and turning your nose up at me! I hate you!"

And without further ado the enchanting queen stormed out of the house, Munkustrap sat down and put his head in his hands.

"Why is this happening?!" he shouted desperately into silence.

"Because of what you've done to me" came a raspy voice,

Munkustrap looked up and cursed. There was Demeter, she had eyeliner running down her face, her white dress torn and bloodstained.

"Why?" she asked as more tears fell down her pale face, Munkustrap sighed

"I loved- someone else."

"What? That snooty cow Cassandra!" she snapped throwing her bouquet of roses and lilies on the ground.

"I love you Munkustrap, and that's why I'm still here. I should be in heavyside but the love I still have for you binds me to earth!" more tears fell down her cheeks.

Munkustrap looked at her in awe,

"You're – you're –"

"Dead Munku, you killed me."

"How are you?-"

"I've told you my love binds me to you!"

Munkustrap turned pale and shook his head, Demeter sighed and chanted.

"How can you see into my eyes like open doors

leading you down into my core

where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold

until you find it there and lead it back home"

"Wake me up inside

Wake me up inside

call my name and save me from the dark

bid my blood to run

before I come undone

save me from the nothing I've become"

To every line she chanted Munkustrap chanted,

"Wake me up,

I can't wake up

Save me."

Demeter let a few absent tears fall from her cheeks as she sang,

"Now that I know what I'm without

You can't just leave me

Breathe into me and make me real

Bring me to life.

Wake me up inside

Wake me up inside

call my name and save me from the dark

bid my blood to run

before I come undone

save me from the nothing I've become."

"Bring me to life…"

"I've been living a lie there's nothing inside!"

"Bring me to life…."

Demeter touched Munkustrap's cheek, he let the electricity flow through him and allowed himself to brush her cheek with his knuckles.

"Frozen inside without your touch without your love, darling. Only you are the life among the dead…"

Munkustrap held onto Demeter's wrists

"All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see.

Kept in the dark and you were right in front of me."

Demeter clung on to Munkustrap,

"I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems,

Got to open my eyes to everything.."

"Without a thought without a voice without a soul"

"Don't let me die here" she whispered forlong.

"There must be something more!" he shouted

"Bring me to life" and with that she disappeared in his arms as her voice echoed around the walls,

"Wake me up inside

Wake me up inside

call my name and save me from the dark

bid my blood to run

before I come undone

save me from the nothing I've become."

Munkustrap's fists' clenched, he knew what he had to do. He rushed to the kitchen and got a sharp kitchen knife, he raised it to his neck. They'd meet each other in heavyside, happily ever after.


End file.
